In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), which is an expansion of LTE, is being investigated. In LTE-A, a technology called Carrier Aggregation (CA) is introduced. The carrier aggregation is a technology in which a communication channel between a terminal device and a base station is formed, for example, by integrating a plurality of frequency bands supported by LTE, so that the throughput of communication is improved.
An LTE-A standards-compliant mobile terminal performs communication using one component carrier or concurrently using a plurality of component carriers. Additionally, the number of component carriers and the center frequency of each component carrier are assumed to differ between adjacent base stations.
In wireless communication performed between a base station and a mobile terminal, it is important to estimate the moving speed of the mobile terminal.
There is known a technique in which the density in a time domain of pilot signals is controlled based on a speed estimation result (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-11494).
There is also known a technique of selecting channels when a terminal station device selects a predetermined number of channels with good reception quality from among channels arranged in a plurality of frequency bands, and notifies a base station device of measurement results of the reception quality of the selected channels (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-98368).